The Foreign Flower
by chichi123
Summary: Just something that popped into my head! I thought this is honestly one of my favorite scenes from Hakuouki, so I thought I'd put my own little twist on it and see where it goes from there! Just let me know what you think!
1. Please, please, please!

"Come on, _-Chan! You have to try it!"

"No."

"It'll be fun! Besides, you'll look beautiful!"

"No."

"Please? I'll buy you some more of those sweets you love so much!"

"Not a chance in hell."

"Such language..."

"Fuck off, Shinpachi."

"Come on, _-Chan. It can't be that bad."

"Fuck you, Okita."

The cat like eyes Souji possessed narrowed as a cheshire grin grew on his lips. He put a hand over his chest as if he were hurt.

"You wound me, _-Chan. Then again, that is to be expected of a _scaredy-cat_ ~"

_ shot him a death glare.

"I am _not_ scared."

"That's what they all say."

A small growl left her lips. Just as Kondo and Hijikata got ready to intervene, the curly haired female suddenly stood up.

"Fine, I'll do it!"

Cheers erupted from the Baka trio, causing a sigh of annoyance to leave the dark skinned woman's lips as she made her way into the back with the head geisha.

It took a little while, but the shoji doors eventually opened again and out stepped the head geisha first. The whole room had gone silent and watched as the beautiful woman bowed to them. "Apologies for the wait, everyone." She said before moving aside and gesturing for a certain someone to come out...

* * *

 _ **Cliffhanger! So, if you couldn't already tell, it's the scene where Chizuru dresses up for the first time, only I added in my own character to it. I do love Chizuru, don't get me wrong, but I thought it'd be nice to let some of us black girls get a chance to see someone who looks like us be fawned over in a positive light for once. Again, nothing against anyone, but to me there aren't enough black characters in fan fictions to me, so why not add to that, right? Anyway, I'll post the reveal part soon, but for now I just want to see how people react to this and go from there. Let me know what you think! Later!**_


	2. The Reveal

**Hey guys, sorry for taking so long to upload! I've been trying to figure out how to write out this part for the longest time, so once again I apologize for the wait! Anyway, hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

The sight of the foreign girl was definitely one for sore eyes. Her thick curly hair had been styled in a half up half down style, a subtle layer of makeup had been applied to her face, and a yellow kimono that was decorated with intricate light pink flowers had been placed on her body as well. A flower in bloom is what she was. All the captains had been shocked into silence as they took in the new sight of their friend before the room erupted into a flurry of voices that shouted out compliment after compliment. _ had mixed emotions about all the attention she received from the Shinsengumi captains. It wasn't that she wasn't appreciative, trust and believe that she was; but it was the positivity that was a bit overwhelming.

"You look so cute, _- Chan!"

"She's more than cute, she's beautiful!"

"Is that really you, _- Chan?"

"She's more than-"

_ stopped listening after that and quickly headed out of the room, going to the balcony. She grasped the wood in front of her and leaned against it for a moment, sighing deeply as she looked up at the night sky. The cool night breeze significantly cooled her down and made the sudden heat that overtook her body disappear slowly but surely. It wasn't long before the sound of the shoji opened and closed.

"Are you alright?" The deep voice belonging to the vice commander himself sounded in the air a moment later, causing the curly haired girl to turn and face the dark haired male.

"I'm fine. Just got a little flustered in there. It's extremely different than what I'm used to hearing." She answered before giving a brief bow. "Thank you for asking." She added, earning a curt nod from Hijikata who went and stood beside her at the balcony.

"You say the comments are different than what you're used to hearing. Did you not hear the same in America?" He asked.

"I'm afraid not, Hijikata-san. In America, women like me are revered as ugly and stupid objects whose only purpose is to serve those with milky skin like you and bear more children with colored men for more money. I honestly don't know if Japan has a history of having slavery, but all I know is that anywhere other than America is where us colored people have a better chance at life." She voiced honestly and a bit dejectedly.

Hijikata went quiet again for a moment, letting her words sink in before finally speaking up again. "It must have been hard for you to deal with, and that's why you're a refugee here."

_ chuckled and nodded. "That's part of it. The country is in the middle of a civil war at the moment due to the south not wanting to abolish slavery. I was one of the unfortunate ones who lived in the south, so I ran from those who owned me and jumped on the next ship that apparently led to Japan. I met all of you not long after arriving here." She explained.

A brief silence fell over the two for a moment. Nothing but the sound of the other captains inside being loud and obnoxious, as well as the chatter of other people nearby, were the only thing to fill the air.

"Why don't we head back inside. It wouldn't do anyone good if both of us caught a cold." Hijikata eventually spoke up, breaking the silence between them.

_ nodded and as a small smile adorned her lips.

"Good idea." She agreed before heading inside with the vice commander, enjoying the rest of the night with her comrades.


	3. AN

Hello everyone! No, this isn't a bonus chapter or anything like that, I just need an opinion. I'm considering making a fanfic for this fandom, but I'm a little hesitant about it since my character will be African American like the reader in this story and I'm scared not everyone will be portrayed correctly. What do you guys think I should do? Should I go through with it or try something else?


End file.
